Minho's Rapunzel
by Lesa-Newt
Summary: Not much to summarize. Minho/Brenda. Rapunzel is Brenda. Minho is that other guy. Tangled Style. With Some twists. Credit - AsgaurdianGrizzly for the Idea. Rated T. Just because I always do that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, back with another story. If you were currently reading my Minho/Brenda Zombie apocalypse story it's on hold. I really need to limit the amount of stories I write at once. I've changed it to two at once. Right now its Newt's Cinderella and this one. As you probably know its Minho/Brenda Rapunzel Tangled style. I got this idea from AsgardianGrizzly. I had to give them some credit. This was a brilliant Idea. As soon as I read this idea I was like why didn't I think of this. I probably would have been thinking still if it weren't for that idea. AsgardianGrizzly is a good author so go read her stories too. This story may not be exactly like Tangled, it has some twists. Ignore the author's notes if you want to. If you read them you can learn some things that go through my thoughts. **

Narrator POV

Brenda, the young daughter of the richest and most popular couple in the city was sitting in her crib. Her mother had died right after giving birth to her. With the death of her mom, leaves her with her father, and her uncle Jorge. Brenda had a power to heal people. No one knows where it came from. Just by holding her hand would make you feel like you were healing.

That night of her birthday, some women came in and took her. Brenda was screaming which woke her father and her uncle. The women escaped quickly leaving the doors of Brenda's bedroom open. She was now in a hurry.

Brenda's father had made it quickly inside but not a clue where Brenda had gone. After a few weeks her father decided to move. He couldn't stand losing his to family members. The Uncle, Jorge, had stayed behind in the house. Jorge wasn't ready to give up on Brenda. Brenda was actually the first person to actually make Jorge have actual feelings. He never really trusted people. Jorge would hunt everywhere for the girl. After 5 years he had given up. He soon also thought about leaving. He joined his brother at the new place he moved to. 5 more years later leaving Brenda at 10 years old, her father lost hope and started a new family. Jorge still hopped that they would find Brenda again.

Minho's POV

"Shhhh," I whisper to Thomas. "We need to achieve this carefully and it does not mean you talk all day."

"Okay sassy," Thomas says.

I pull up the paint ball gun and point it at the camera and shoot. Thomas, Aris, and I run to the next end of the hallway. I point the gun at the next camera and shoot it. We repeat this process about five times. We get to the door we need and see guards.

"There's a guard," Aris tells me.

"No really," I tell him. "You realize that since the kidnapping like 16 years almost 17 years ago they have a lot of things heavily guarded. Stick to the plan Aris."

"Yes sir," Aris says. Aris grabs his rope out of his backpack. "Aris Indiana Jones ready to go."

"Aris," Thomas says. "You realize that your middle name is not Indiana. You are nothing like Indiana Jones."

**(A/N: If you haven't read my other stories, the Indiana Jones for Aris thing happens in all my stories. My sister came up with it one day. Feel free to use it and credit Apollogirl101)**

"You believe what you believe and I will believe what I want to believe," Aris says.

He stands in the hallway and runs for the guard. The guard aims a gun at him but someone attacks him and takes him to the ground. The boy who attacked got off of him and Aris tied up the guard. The boy who is also known as Newt was one of us. Newt had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a smile most of the girls died when they saw. If we were caught he usually had the plan to get us out. My charming looks were also part of it but apparently Newt's were better.

"Good Newt," I clap my hands and head towards them. I walk up and ruffle up his hair.

Newt ducks and runs into the wall. "Stop that Minho," He says with his accent. "That's annoying. I am not a dog."

"I know that," I say.

"Then don't bloody ruffle my hair," Newt says.

"Come on Minho," Sonya says walking up behind Newt. "Leave him be."

Sonya helps Newt fix up his hair. Newt smiles down at her. Considering the height between them, Sonya was shorter. Her head went to his shoulder.

**(A/N: I usually go with height differences with the actors but I'm not 100% sure the height difference between Thomas and Katherine since I've never seen them actually standing by each other. They should have a conversation in Scorch Trials. Newt/Sonya shipper for life. That's me.)**

"Anyway," I say. "Let's get this dumb crown."

"Why are we getting this crown?" Aris asks.

"Because," I say. "It was for the daughter of the Salazar family."

**(A/N: I'm not good with making up names.)**

"Isn't she dead," Aris says.

"No one knows," Thomas says. "They looked everywhere for her. Who knows where she is now. This is the very room she was taken from. Thomas walks over to the crib. The room was painted pink. They left the house untouched and still taken care of by the staff."

"Thanks walking textbook," I say.

"Hey," Thomas says. "That's enough Mr. I'm to sassy to love someone."

"Hey," I say. "I could find a girl that loves me. I don't feel like it's necessary."

I grab the crown and an alarm goes off.

"You did it now," Sonya says. "Run!"

**Boom, Cliff hanger. I'm afraid if I don't end it their I'm not going to have a lot of chapters. I'll try to make things longer so we have more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews.**

Brenda's POV  
I look around my room and see all of the decorations I've painted on my wall. My mother never lets me outside. She thinks I will get kidnapped and taken from her. She says she can't stand me getting kidnapped. Her entire family died from bad events. I always wanted to go outside and meet people and make friends. My mom keeps me home and never lets me leave. We live in an old wooden cabin on the hill in the forest. She told me that no one goes this deep into the forest. It takes her a day to get to town and get stuff we need and come back all within 12 hours.

"Brenda," My mom says. "I'm home, please unlock the door."

"Yes mother," I say.

I get up and flatten down my dress. I head to the door and unlock it. I open it then she comes in smiling. She sets her bags down and then she hangs her jacket up on the coat rack.

"I was worried that when I came back someone would have taken you." She explains to me and gives me a hug.

"Don't be silly," I tell her. "No one ever comes out here."

"I know," She puts her hand on my shoulders. "I just get worried. You're my beautiful daughter."

"Thanks mom," I smile. I open the door to the balcony that hangs over the hill. "Do you think I will be able to go see the world someday? Maybe I'll fall in love with someone one day."

"No," My mom says. "Why would you want to see this horrible world with thieves and killers? Also boys are not people you should trust. No man is a trustable person."

"I never met one," I say. "I don't know what they are like."

"Yeah, A robbery happened while I was out today, it was led by some guy and his team of teenage friends." My mom explains. "Summer is the worst time because kids are not in school and causing problems.

"What are we eating for dinner?" I ask.

"Spaghetti," My mom answers. "I'm going to start it right away."

She heads inside and goes to get dinner ready. I put my hands on the rails and lean over and look down. If someone was afraid of heights wouldn't like this. We are high up. I think my mom did that because she didn't want someone survive if she had to push someone off.

"Brenda," My mother says. "Could you please come in and shut the door?"

"Sure," I say. I turn and go inside. I shut the doors and close the curtains. I go sit on the couch. "Mother, do you know what's coming up soon?"

"The end of the month of course," My mother explains. She has her blonde hair tied up. She leans against the doorway of the kitchen to the living room.

"My birthday is coming up to," I say. "I turn 17."

"Is it already your birthday again?" She frowns a little. "You grow up so fast."

"I was wondering maybe you could get me something for my birthday," I say looking down.

"What did you have in mind?" She asks.

"A trip to the town," I tell her. "You know where you go to buy our food and stuff."

"Why would I take you out in this dangerous world were someone could attack you?" She asks.

"You would be with me the whole time," I explain.

"No," She says. "I'm not going to let you go out there and that is final. Do not ask me again." She raised her voice with that last sentence."

"Alright," I say looking down at my hands in my lap. "I won't ask you again."

"Now," She says. "I have to go on a business trip that will take me about four days. I will be leaving you here but I will bring you back a gift."

"Okay," I say. "When will you be leaving?"

"After we eat dinner," She explains. "Let's eat."

Minho's POV

We sprint into the forest and towards our little hangout. It's deep in the forest but not too deep. About 3 miles in. Sonya and Newt are in the lead. They are the smallest and the fastest. Newt and Sonya can really fit anywhere. Thomas and Aris are behind a little bit. I run as fast as I can.

"I'm going to head a different direction," I tell them. "I'll lead them away."

The four run towards out place and the one person chasing follows me. I run fast dodging things. I hear them yelling for me to stop. I make sure I'm far enough away so my friends are safe then I hide in a small cave. I sit quietly and breathe. I lean against the walls of the cave while the person searches.

"Any sight of him," Someone through the radio thing says.

"No," he says. "He got away this time. I'm heading back now."

He walks off and I get out and head deeper into the woods. I got lost and I need to stay away for a while. I pull out my phone and call Newt.

"Hey Minho," Newt says.

"Hey," I say.

"Did you lose him?"

"Yes,"

"Are you coming back?"

"Yeah, I'm exploring a little bit."

"Make sure your bloody back soon," Newt says.

"Relax," I say. "I'm just going to explore."

I see a hill and see a house up there.

"I got to go," I say. "Call you later."

"Wait Min-" I hang up.

I put the crown safely in my bag and my phone in my pocket. I begin to climb the hill. I get up there within 30 minutes. I swing my arms up to the porch railing. I throw my bag over lightly. I get on the porch then I look inside. It's dark inside. I pick up my bag and open the doors. I get in and look around.

"Stop!" a voice says.

I turn to see a girl. She was one of the most beautiful girls I've seen. I put my hands up when I notice she has a knife. She has long dark hair. She has brown eyes. She's shorter than me. She was wearing a short pretty white dress. She doesn't have any shoes.

"Hey," I smirk. "I'm Minho."

"What are you doing here?" She asks. "No one ever is this deep in the forest."

"I know," I explain. "I got lost. Then I found this house."

"Why did you come in?" She asks.

"Because, I thought no one was here," I look around. "Why are you here?"

"I live here," she tells me.

"Why do you live here?" I ask. "Do you go to school in town?"

"I live here because my mom thinks it's safe from the world and boys. I don't go to school. What is school?" She asks.

"Where you learn and get skills for your future," I tell her.

"My mom teaches me everything I need to know," She explains.

"So she expects you to stay here your whole life?" I turn my head.

"Yes," She tells me and lowers her knife and points at the bag in my hand. "What's in that?"

"None of your business," I tell her.

She studies me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," She says. "I've never seen a boy in person before."

"Do you like what you see?" I wink at her.

"What does that even mean?" She asks.

"Brenda," A voice calls. "It's your mother let me in."

**Chapter 2, please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Brenda's POV

"Oh no," I say. "She can't see you here."

"What do you want me to do?" Minho asks.

I grab his arm and drag him into my room. I open the closet door and shove him in it. I close the door. I put my hand on the door.

"Stay here," I tell him. "Don't come out."

I leave my room and shut my door. I go to the front door unlock it and open it.

"Back so soon mother," I ask.

"I heard that they were going to search for some thief in the woods. I wanted to make sure you were okay." She explains. "Maybe I should just cancel."

"No," I say. "I'll be fine on my own, besides who will go this far."

"Okay," She says. "I'll miss you."

"Bye mother," I hug her then I watch her leave and lock the door after she leaves. I lean against the door and put my hands behind my back. When I know she's gone I call out for Minho. "You can come out now."

"What was the point of that?" Minho asks setting his bag down and looks at me.

"She never lets anyone around here," I explain. "She leaves me in here and I don't get to leave ever. I've never seen the outside world."

"How old are you?" He asks.

"16," I tell him. "I'm almost 17."

"You never had seen the outside world?" He asks.

"Nope," I say. "I really want to but she won't let me."

"Ever think about running away," Minho says.

I hear a strange noise and Minho pulls out a weird device. I tilt my head.

"Newt," Minho says. "What do you need?"

I hear muffles coming through the device.

"What do you mean Jorge is coming back?"

I hear more muffles.

"It's because I took that crown," Minho says. "It's not like his precious niece is ever going to come back."

"Newt, I'm hanging up now again. Yes again!"

Minho puts the thing away.

"What was that?" I ask.

"A phone," Minho says. "You know where you call people. Don't you have one?"

"No," I say.

"You really need to get out more," He rolls his eyes.

"What crown did you take?" I ask.

He pulls a crown out of his bag. "This one," Minho explains. "It was in the house of a really rich guy. His family had this crown for generations. It was supposed to go to his daughter. She was kidnapped almost 17 years ago. He moved on and started a new family about 10 years ago."

"Oh," I say. "What if his daughter comes back?"

"She probably won't," Minho tells me. "She's probably dead."

I take the crown from him. I look in the mirror and try it on. "This is a beautiful crown." I turn to him. "Who is Jorge?"

"He's the uncle of the girl," Minho says. "He was her favorite. She was his favorite. When her father quit he stayed behind and searched. I don't think she's coming back thought. He left."

"They must be very sad," I say.

"Yeah," Minho says. He crosses his arms and looks down at me. "She probably would be a pretty girl now."

"Do you have a family?" I ask.

"Ran away when I was 10," Minho says. "I was in a foster home though, my family died when I was young. I sort of just crash at one of my friends' house."

"Oh," I say.

"I have to get going," Minho says. "Nice meeting you."

"Wait!" I grab his arm. I take the crown off and hand it to him. "You need this."

"Thanks," Minho says. "Nice meeting you maybe we will meet again someday."

"Or," I say. "You can take me with you!"

"Don't you have a mother to wait for?" Minho asks.

"Yes," I say. "But I don't want to stay here. I want to see the world. Will you take me with you?"

"I already stole a crown," Minho says. "Why would I kidnap a girl?"

"It wouldn't be kidnapping," I say. "I would go without force."

"No," Minho says. "I can risk getting in trouble for taking you. Plus you wouldn't survive out there."

"But you said I needed to get out more," I say. "Please."

"No," Minho says.

I grab my knife and point it at his neck. "Let me rephrase that. You're taking me with you."

"Fine," Minho says. "But I'm not saving you when you get in trouble."

"Let's go," I smile unlocking the door.

"Don't you have shoes to wear?" He asks.

"No," I say. "My mother only bought me dresses because she never let me out of the house."

"Great," Minho says. "When we get to my friends Sonya will let you borrow some clothes."

I follow him out the door and down the steps. I stay behind him at all times. I see the green grass and green trees. When we get to the last step I stop. Minho walks ahead until he realizes I'm not following.

"Do you not want to come?" Minho asks.

I look at the ground then step on the green grass. The first time I have ever touched the grass. I smile and then run after him. I continue to follow him. We balance on a log over a river. I almost fall but Minho, who was behind me, grabs my waist and pulls me back up. We walk and he tells me stories about him and his friends.

It starts to get dark and he stops and goes into a cave.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Do you want to travel at night?" He asks.

"No," I say.

"Didn't think so," He says. He pulls out a sleeping bag. "I'll keep watch."

I sit on the sleeping bag then lay down. I look up at Minho. I smile then I close my eyes.

**Chapter 3. Two in one day. To get this one started probably one more chapter today. Then tomorrow is Newt's Cinderella with our lovely Newt and Sonya story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Brenda's POV

I wake up and see no one. I'm in a cave. It wasn't a dream. I really did escape. I left my mother and disobeyed her. I get out of the cave.

"Minho," I say. I look around. "Minho where are you!"

"Shh!" Minho says. "I'm right here."

I turn to see him.

"Where were you?" I ask.

"Looking around," He says. He rolls up the sleeping bag and then we head in the direction we were going.

"Minho," I say. "Do you think my mother will be mad when I get back?"

"Maybe she won't know you're gone," Minho says. "How long is she going to be gone?"

"About four days," I tell him.

His phone starts ringing.

"Hello,"

"Thomas" Minho says. "Why isn't Newt the one calling?"

"I know I'll be there shortly."

"Okay! Tell Newt he has nothing to worry about."

He hung up the phone and smiles. "Well," Minho says. "It looks like you get to meet my friends today."

"Really," I say. "That's great!"

"I'm sure they'll like you," Minho says.

I follow Minho. We walk for a while until I get tired. I slow down a little.

"What up with you?" Minho asks.

"I'm not used to walking so much. My feet are starting to hurt." I tell him.

"For one you don't have shoes," Minho says. "Come here."

I walk over to him. He puts an arm under my legs and one around my shoulders and carries me. I hold onto him and watch as we approach a cabin. He sets me down and opens the door.

"Hey guys,"

"Minho," A blonde girl says. "You know how mad Alby and Newt are right now."

The blonde girl looks at me.

"Who is that?" She asks.

"Oh yeah," Minho says walking in with me behind him. "This is Brenda. Brenda this is Sonya."

"Hello," I say. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," She smiles. "Glad to have another girl."

"Sonya," a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes says.

"Good morning Newt," She says and kisses him on the lips. He hugs her and smiles.

"Are you two together?" I ask.

"Yeah," A boy says. "They've been together since they were younger. Well best friends. The dating thing is new."

"I'm Brenda," I reach my hand out to him.

"I'm Alby," He says. "Minho I need to speak with you."

"Alright," Minho says. "Sonya, can you give her some clothes to borrow and shoes."

"Yeah," Sonya says. Sonya and Newt kiss then I follow Sonya to a room. It has four beds. Sonya shows me a closet and lets me choose and outfit. I go shower and clean up.

Minho's POV

"Minho," Newt says. "Where did you find her?"

"She was in a house deep in the forest," I tell him.

"Why did you bring her?" Alby asks.

"Was she alone?" Newt asks.

"Yeah," I say. "She was alone. I brought her because I thought she would like it here."

"Did she live with someone?" Newt asks.

"Yeah," I say. "She lives with her mother who never let her out of the house."

"So you stole a crown and then you went and kidnapped a bloody girl. What is wrong with you?" Newt says. "The crown was easy to cover up. You don't kidnap girls."

"It's not completely a bad thing," Gally says. "She's hot."

"I didn't kidnap her," I glare at Gally. "Were not keeping her either. She wanted to come out and see the world. I have to have her back safely in two days."

"Why in two days?" Newt asks.

"Because," I say. "Her mom is going to be back in two days and she needs to be back before her mom does."

"Why does that need to happen?" Alby asks.

"Her mom doesn't ever let her out of the house," I tell him. "She's never seen the outside until I brought her here."

"That's odd," Gally says. "So what I hear is she knows nothing about people."

"Yes," I say.

"I should go talk to her," Gally says and leaves.

"Gally don't," I follow him.

"Minho stop," Alby says. "We need to finish this conversation."

Brenda's POV

I sit on the bed after putting on some shorts and a t-shirt. My mom always bought me dresses so it was different wearing shorts for a change.

"So Brenda," Sonya says. "Where do you go to school you know when it's not summer time?"

"I don't," I tell her. "My mom teaches me everything she thinks I need to know."

"Where do you live?" She asks.

"In a small house on a hill deep in the woods," I tell her.

"That must take a while to get to town," Sonya says.

"I don't ever leave," I explain. "My mom thought it was too dangerous for me to leave the house."

The door opens and Sonya and I immediately stand up. A boy who is tall with blonde hair and some weird eyebrows came in.

"Gally," Sonya says. "What do you need?"

"Nothing," Gally puts his hands in his pockets and walks over until he stops directly in front of me. Gally puts his arms around me and smiles. "You must be Brenda," Gally says. "I'm the guy of your dreams."

"If someone dreams about you there are not dreams," Sonya says. "They are nightmares."

"Shut your mouth Sonya," Gally says. "I came to see the hot girl. You in no way are a hot girl Sonya."

"You realize I don't care what you think," Sonya says. "I care about what Newt thinks."

"Oh yeah," Gally says taking his arms away and crosses them. "What does Newt think?"

"I think Sonya is beautiful and you need to get away from these two," Newt says. "Just leave them alone."

Gally looks at me and steps closer. I step back. He grabs me and tries to kiss me. I turn my head.

"I told you to stay away from her!" A voice shouts. I feel Gally get pulled away. I turn my head and fix my hair. I meet Minho a few inches from my face. I back up and look at him.

"Thanks Minho," I say. I watch as Gally gets mad and yells down the entire hallway.

"Are you hungry?" Minho asks.

"Yes," I say.

Minho smiles then reaches out his hand. "Follow me."

I take his hand. Alby and Newt make way for me and him to walk through. I see two boys holding Gally down to calm his anger.

"Gally," One says. "Don't make me get my rope and go all Aris Indiana Jones on you."

"Aris, for the last time your middle name is not Indiana. It's Jake!" The other boy says.

Minho pulls me out of the room and into a dining room and kitchen. I sit at a counter that split the kitchen and dining room.

"Hey Fry," Minho says.

"Well look who we have here," A person says. "It's Minho."

"Yeah," Minho says. "This is Brenda, I'm sure you've heard already."

"Sure have," He says. "This house isn't that big." The boy reaches his hand to me. "I'm Frypan, If you don't mind me by saying you look pretty."

"Thanks Frypan," I say. "Is that your real name?"

"No," Frypan says. "I've been called by this name forever. I've been the cook for this group for as long as I can remember."

"Do you all live here?" I ask.

"No," Minho says. "We stay here sometimes. We all eventually go back to our families and hang out with them. We used to come here ask kids. We've added some people. Our most recent was Teresa and Chuck. Hey Frypan will you get the girl some food? I have some things to take care of."

Minho walks out the room and I'm left with Frypan. "So Frypan," I say. "Do you love to cook?"

"Yeah," Frypan says. "I've cooked for a while I get the recipes from my mom. She is a really good cook. She actually owns a restaurant. You should really go there sometime. I'll have to take you over there. Her food is the best."

Frypan gives me some food and I begin to eat it.

**Read and Review. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews so far I love all of them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going to be a twist chapter. NOTE: THERE IS A CLUE TO JORGE'S CREW AT THE BOTTOM TRY TO GUESS IT RIGHT IF YOU WANT TO.**

Narrator POV

"I guess you didn't really need those four days for this trip," the man says. "Sorry we didn't know it was going to take so long."

"Well its fine," The blonde lady says. "I have to get back and make sure that girl doesn't go running away."

"Sorry we put you in charge of her Ava," The man says. "We just need someone that seems safe for her. She's an important girl."

"I know Janson," Ava says. "It's the right thing to do. She's getting really annoying. She still believes in love at first sight and stuff. Poor girl, she thinks she gets to leave as soon as I grow old and die."

"When she turns 20 she will realize her powers," Janson says. "The only person that knows how to help her with it is going to be hard to find."

"Not really," Ava says. "Some idiot teen and his friends stole the crown that was precious to Brenda's family."

"How does that help us?" Janson asks.

"Because," Ava says. "Jorge found out and is returning to town to get the crown back. He will be in town."

"The problem is getting him," Janson says.

"Don't worry," Ava says. "I will find the person with the crown and then Jorge will have to come to me to find it. I'm just going to need some back up. Do you have any teens that can help?"

"Yes," Janson says. "I will send them over as soon as possible."

"Great," Ava says. "I better get home."

*Ava returns home*

"Brenda I'm home," Ava says. "Unlock the door."

Ava waits and hears nothing. She calls again and then she turns the door knob. The door opens. She searches the whole room. She looks at the couch and sees a jacket. It's not Brenda's jacket. Someone was here and someone left with her.

Brenda's POV

I walk up the stairs and look around for Minho. I turn and run into someone. I stop and back up. "I'm sorry," I say looking at him. It's a boy younger and has curly hair.

"It's fine," He says. "Hey, are you Brenda?"

"Yeah," I say. "Do you know where Minho is?"

"He went out to do something with a group," The boy says. "You're welcome to hang out with me."

"Okay," I say. "Maybe you can tell me more about this group."

"Okay, but not too much," He says. "We'll have to get rid of you." I look at him confused. Then he smiles. "I'm just kidding," He reaches his hand out. "I'm Chuck by the way."

"Well Chuck," I smile and shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

I walk with him and he shows me around. I meet the few people I haven't met who happen to be the only ones here right now. I got to meet Jeff and Clint who happen to know a lot about first aid so they help when someone gets hurt. Ben and Winston who are best friends and are usually found where the other one is. Ben and Winston were fighting over the remote to be player one in a video game. Then I meet Zart. He takes care of the garden in the back.

"Thanks for showing me around Chuck," I say.

"Anytime," Chuck says. "Glad I could help."

Chuck walks away and then I walk around. I finally decide to go outside and walk around. I try to stay close to the house. I walk until I hear something crackle in the woods. I stop.

"Who's there?" I ask.

Someone I didn't expect to see comes out. It's my mother.

"Hey mother," I say. "What are you doing? You weren't supposed to be back yet."

"Yeah well you weren't supposed to leave the house," She says. "Come back with me."

"No," I say.

"No?" She looks at me confused. "Well is there a reason why?"

"Yes," I say. "I want to see the world."

"Are you sure it's not because of him," She says. "What was his name? Mark? Mason?"

"Minho," I say. "His name is Minho."

"That's an odd name," She says. "He's the boy that stole the crown. I wonder if he realizes the girls uncle Jorge is coming to town. That's not going to be pretty at all. You fell in love with a criminal."

"He's not a criminal," I say. "I'm not in love with him either."

"Fine," My mother says. "Stay with him. When he breaks your heart I'll tell you I told you so."

"You're not going to force me to go back?" I ask.

"You'll understand what mistakes are when you see that I was right," She says. "I know what's best for you. Soon you will too."

She disappears into the woods.

**And this ends this chapter. Next chapter we meet Jorge and his crew. I think you guys will like this crew. **_**Hint: It's going to be a KILLer crew**_**. If you guess who they are you got my hint. I'll let you know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't give much time for the riddle I was excited to write this chapter. As they are explained try to realize why I said KILLer team. If you caught on great I thought it was helpful. If you didn't yeah it wasn't that great of a hint so just continue and be surprised. **

Narrator's POV

Jorge stood in the room of his long lost niece. He looked at the dresser where the crown had sat. He turns as he hears footsteps. A 17 year old boy, A 17 year old girl, a 16 year old girl, a man a little older than himself, and a women about his age.

"It's about time you showed up," He says.

The 16 year old girl stepped forward. She had black hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was a little pale but not too much. "It kind of took us time," She says. "Mark was taking so long."

"You know what Teresa," Mark says. "It takes a while to get up."

"Boy," The woman said. "You got all the time in the world to sleep. Get over it. I should smack you in the head."

"Lana," The older man said. "Let's not hurt the boy today."

"Alright Alec," Lana says. "If he asks one more stupid question or makes a stupid comment it won't end well."

"Mark you'll be fine," The blonde girl says. "You know we haven't been assembled in a while."

"Well Trina," Mark says. "You were not up all night playing video games with Toad and Darnel."

"No," Trina says. "Because I was with Misty, Madison, and Teresa we actually went to bed at a reasonable time. You are a crazy person Mark."

"I know," Mark says.

"No need for stories," Jorge says. "We need to find this crown."

"Well," Mark says. "We should find the girl it belongs to."

"Alec," Lana says. "You want to hit him or should I?"

"Mark," Alec says. "She's been missing for 16 years. You think she's going to show up just because the crown she probably doesn't know about is missing. What if she's dead?"

"I haven't thought about the worst case scenarios." Mark explains.

"Can we focus on the main idea?" Jorge asks. "Next time I'm just going to have Alec and Lana help me."

"Anyway," Alec says. He walks up and puts his hands on the table in the middle and looks down at the map of the town. "Where do you think they could have gone?"

"The security cameras showed them running into the woods," Jorge explains. "They were probably teens but we couldn't really see them they were fast."

"What makes you think there still here?" Lana says. "For all we know they could be out of town by now."

"Well," Mark says. "Being a teen, I think there just in a hideout that one teen makes for him and his friends."

"Like you and your friends," Teresa says.

"Hey," Mark says. "You're a teen too. Also I've invited you there tons of times but you haven't really wanted to go there."

"What was your niece's name?" Teresa asks.

"Her name was Brenda," Jorge says. "I think it's better if we don't find her."

"Why?" Trina asks. "Wouldn't it be a great thing?"

"Trina," Jorge says. "Her mother is dead; her father has made a new life, new family, new kids. He doesn't need Brenda. Besides, he probably had forgotten."

"What makes you think that?" Alec says. "I mean is he that forgetful."

"No," Jorge says. "He sent me back to get the crown so we can give it to his daughter. I told him it's for Brenda. He doesn't remember who she is."

"What if she does come back?" Lana asks.

"Then," Jorge says. "I'll take her in. I was the one that took care of her when her father was too depressed."

"I'm ready," Mark says. "Let's go find this crown."

They all agreed and went into the woods to find the thief with the crown.

Brenda's POV

"Brenda," Minho says. "You're back. I thought I had to send a search party."

"Sorry," I say. "I got lost."

I look down at his bag. It still had the crown in it.

"Is that crown important?" I ask.

"Yeah," Minho says. "It was in this rich family for thousands of years. They were going to give it to the daughter. It's the daughter that went missing about 16 years ago. No one knows what happened to her."

"What was her name?" I ask.

"I don't know," Minho says. "It might have been Bethany or Britany or something. I know it starts with a B."

"What if this whole time it was Brenda?" Aris says. "That would be so cool."

"I can assure you it's not me," I say. "My dad died and I lived with my mom since birth."

"It's kind of like that one princess story," Aris says. "What if it is that story? Guys, What if were living a fairytale?"

"You can think that Aris," Minho says. "When that happens I'll call you Aris Indiana Jones?"

"Really!" Aris says.

"Yes, because it's never going to happen." Minho says.

"Were you referring to Rapunzel?" Ben asks.

"Yeah," Aris says.

"That's stupid," Ben says.

"Ben," Winston says. "Be nice."

"You be nice," Ben says.

"I was being nice," Winston argues.

"Winston!" Ben says.

"Ben!" Winston says.

"Hey Ben and Winston guess what?" Newt says.

"What?" They say at the same time.

"Stop bloody arguing!" Newt shouts.

"Wait to be Newty," Minho says.

"Thanks Meany," Newt smirks.

"It really doesn't work with your names," Sonya says.

"I'm going to head to bed now," I say.

"Goodnight Brenda," Minho says.

"Goodnight," I smile then head to the room that they let me sleep in. I sit down and fall asleep when my head hits the pillow.

**If you guessed the Kill Order Crew you were right. More than I thought got it right. Congratulations you can understand my clues. I thought no one would get it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated. I didn't update yesterday so my other story is going to be posted tomorrow. I had a bad day yesterday so that's why.**

Minho's POV

"Hey Shank get up," a British voice says.

"Whatever happened its Thomas's fault," I say turning the other direction with my eyes still closed.

"Actually," Thomas says. "It's not my fault this time."

"Then Aris did it," I say.

"Hey," Aris says. "I didn't do it this time. The last time I did something I installed my hammock."

"No one is in trouble," Newt says. "The girls are bloody missing!"

I sit up. I turn to Newt. "Does that mean Brenda too?"

"Yes," Newt says. "Sonya, Harriet, Rachel, and Brenda they're all gone."

"Why are we waiting here then?" I ask standing up and grab a shirt and jeans from my bag.

"Because," Newt says. "Alby told us to wait because they probably just went somewhere."

"Newt!" A girl's voice calls.

"Was that Sonya?" Aris asks.

"No," Thomas says. "That was Harriet."

We all sit there and watch Harriet come in. She looks at Newt.

"There's been an accident," She says. "Sonya was shot."

"What!" Newt yells. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah," Harriet says. "She's in the infirmary getting fixed up by Clint and Jeff. She wanted me to come get you and send you over to her."

Newt rushes out of the room. I head into the bathroom and change then head into the main room. Brenda was sitting on the floor with her arms on her legs and she was staring at the blank TV screen. I kneel next to her and look for injuries. I sit down and she looks over.

"Hey," She says.

"You looked like you were in deep thought," I say.

"Yeah," She says. "I am."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Because I have to go back tomorrow," She says.

"Well," I say. "I never showed you the town."

"We don't really have much time," She says.

"Come on," I say. "We'll have fun. We can see a movie."

I stand up and reach out my hand. She looks at me for a minute then she smiles. She takes my hand and I pull her up. I take her out of the cabin and then I lead her towards the town.

Brenda followed me and we got to town. She looked around in surprise.

"This is amazing," She says.

"It is," I say. "You seriously haven't seen a town before."

"I have in pictures," She says. "But not actually."

Brenda's POV

I walk with Minho right behind me. I see a store and see a necklace that has a heart shaped necklace. I walk inside.

"Brenda, where are you going?" He asks.

"Don't worry," I say. "I just want to look at something."

I go in and look at the necklace. One of the employees looks at me.

"That necklace opens," The employee says. "You can put a picture of someone important in it."

"That amazing," I say.

"You haven't seen a necklace like that before?" The employee asks.

"She doesn't get out much," Minho says.

The employee looks at us then walks away. I study the necklace. It's silver and has a heart shaped necklace with little blue and silver diamonds covering the heart. I look at it again and then head outside. I look around at the stores for a couple minutes then notice Minho just now joining me outside.

"What took you so long?" I ask.

"Nothing," Minho says. "I asked a question to one of the employees."

"Okay," I say. "So are we going to see that movie or what?"

"Yeah," Minho says. "Let's go."

We walk out of the movie theatre and walk over to an outdoor food court. I sit at a table and Minho offers to go get some pizza. I sit there and watch families and couples laugh and smile at each other. I see my mom over in the corner. She walks over to me.

"You know," She says. "When that kid has to choose between you and that crown he stole it won't be you."

"Why would he have to choose?" I ask.

"It won't matter," She says. "If he had to it wouldn't be you. You can't trust him. He's dangerous."

She gets up and walks away. I stare in the direction.

"I'm back," Minho says. He hands me a plate then something to drink. "Everything alright," He says sitting down next to me. Then he begins to eat his pizza.

"Yeah," I say. "Thanks for bringing me out here. I'm having a great time."

"Yeah no problem," Minho says. "It's not everyday someone finds a pretty girl who's never been to a town or seen the world and stayed in their house. No one ever has before."

"Yeah," I say. "I wonder why my mom wants me to stay inside. There has got to be some reason."

"Who knows," Minho says. "Maybe you should ask her."

"Maybe I should."

**There's this chapter. I'm going to try to make them longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

Brenda's POV

I walk with Minho through the city while he shows me everything that he can. We stop at a fountain and sit there. I look over at a family. There is one little girl and a boy a little older. The parents are smiling while the two kids chase each other. I look and see a boy about 19 year's old standing with a girl 19 years old with short blonde hair. They are with a girl with black hair. I notice they have weapons at their side.

"Minho," I say.

"Yes?" He asks turning his attention back to me.

"Those people over there have weapons," I say. "Is that allowed?"

I look back over and they are pointing at Minho. Minho looks at them then stands up.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"We need to go!" He says. "Right now!"

I get up and he drags me along with him.

"Stop him!" A voice shouts. I look back and see the boy starting to chase us.

"Minho!" I say. "He's following us."

"I know! Just keep running!" Minho shouts.

I run with my hand in Minho's hand he drags me through allies and around corners. We stop in an ally and walk to the end.

"Why are they chasing us Minho?"

"Because of the crown," Minho explains. "It was important to Jorge. He won't stop until it's found."

"Maybe they should find his niece," I say. "Wouldn't that help?"

"You see," a voice says. "Were working on that."

I turn to see the boy along with the black haired girl. She has bright blue eyes. I feel like I've seen those eyes before.

"Jorge wants that crown Minho," She says. "It is ancient."

"Even if you persuade me to give it to you," Minho says. "I don't have it with me right now."

"You have some girl with you," She says. "Are you on a date?"

"What's a date?" I ask.

"Do you seriously not know what a date is?" The boy asks.

"Not really," I say. "Like the actual day date?"

"No," The boy says.

"I will tell you later," Minho says.

"How is the blondie?" The girl says. "His little blonde girl he calls a girlfriend took quite the hit."

"He's fine," Minho says. "He's sitting by her side as we speak. None of your business."

"I was the one that shot her." The girl says.

A gun shot went off and then the girl screams and grabs her arm. The boy turns and fires back. He grabs the girl with black hair and runs. They run and are shot at by Newt. Minho and I exchange looks. I see Alby standing there with Newt. He lowers Newts gun and Newt fights to aim it back at them. Alby shouts and then takes the gun away from Newt.

"Relax Newt!" He says. "Sonya's fine. We can't kill the girl because they shot Sonya."

"If I ever see that b-"

"Anyway," Minho interrupts. "Thanks for the help."

"Minho," Alby says. "I agreed to let you show this girl around. You are putting her in danger. You are lucky me and Newt had to come into town to get supplies."

"What supplies?" Minho asks.

"What do you think Minho?" Newt shouts. "Sonya got shot. We don't necessarily have a lot of first aid things."

"You love that girl so much I'm actually kind of surprised," Minho says. "Thanks for the help Newt and Alby. We should probably get back now. We have to rest before I take Brenda back."

We walk and get in the golf kart that they had in the shed that they brought out. I sit in the back with Minho. The sun starts to go down on our way back. I lean my head on Minho and then I fall asleep.

Narrator POV

"What happened?" Lana says when Mark and Teresa come in.

Teresa had a bandage on her arm. Mark is carrying both of the weapons.

"We cornered Minho and some girl he was with. Teresa admitted that she shot the girl that's dating their co-leader. The leader and co-leader were both there and one of them shot Teresa. I tried to shoot back but I needed to get Teresa to safety." Mark explains.

Trina and Lana take Teresa to help her. Mark walks over and puts the stuff down.

Jorge crosses his arms. "Mark, you said Minho had some girl with him?"

"Yeah, she had long dark hair. She didn't know what a date was she was confused. She might be aware of the crown and the search for your niece." Mark explains.

"She had long dark hair?" Jorge says. "Were her eyes brown?"

"Yeah," Mark says.

Jorge pulls out a picture. Brenda when she was young. She had long dark hair and brown eyes like the description. She had the crown on her head. Mark looks at the picture. "She looked kind of like that but older."

"How much older do you think she was?" Jorge asks.

"Around Teresa's age," Mark says.

"Thank you," Jorge says. "You may go."

Mark walks out and Jorge puts his hands on the table. He looks up at the pictures of Minho's crew.

"Jorge," Alec says. "We found photos of Minho with some girl walking with Minho today. I thought it would be helpful."

"Thanks Alec," Jorge says.

"It's weird isn't it," Alec says helping Jorge layout the pictures.

"What's weird?" Jorge asks.

"The crown gets stolen by Minho and then we find him with a girl that looks a lot like your niece." Alec explains.

"Yeah," Jorge says. "We know he is her age so it isn't possible for him having to have kidnapped her."

"Isn't her birthday tomorrow?" Alec says.

"Yes," Jorge says. "She will realize she has a power that she won't be able to hide. Tomorrow we can confirm if it's her or not."

"Shouldn't we find her before then," Alec says. "If anyone finds it out they will have her dead."

"Yeah," Jorge says. "Send out your best crew. We need to find this girl."

"Alright," Alec says. "I'll get on it."

"I'm coming with you." Jorge says.

Brenda's POV

"Newt! Alby!" Ben and Winston shout jumping of the railing and running around trying to find them.

"What do you need?" Harriet says. "Alby and Newt are busy at the moment."

"There were gun shots outside. Someone is near. We can't identify who it is."

"Maybe they are the people who shot me earlier," Sonya says.

"Hey Sonya," Newt says coming up behind her.

He puts his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder. She smiles and puts her hands over his.

Gun shots go off and one of the windows shatter. Sonya looks over after Newt released her and they stood together. Newt with Sonya's back against him. Minho and Thomas is out and beside me. Harriet is with Chuck. The whole group finds their way to the living room. Some of the boys grab their guns. The door falls down and then a gas is released in here. Sonya starts to pass out and Newt catches her. Next thing I know everything goes dark.

**End of chapter. I'm stopping here. Don't worry. I will try to make the chapters longer. I thought this would be a good ending spot because you know me and cliff hangers. I love them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm back to finish this story. I know your all mad but I've been busy. Also, scorch trials was a great movie. The cranks were horrifying. I think all the actors and Wes did a great job.**

Minho's POV

I wake up and see the whole group passed out on the floor. I look around but can't find Brenda. I see Newt starting to wake up. He sits up and he puts his hand on Sonya. I stand up and then Newt stands up. By the time most of us get up we start talking.

"What happened?" Frypan asks.

"We got knocked out clearly," Thomas says. "Brenda is missing."

"Whoever it was they wanted Brenda so they knocked us out to take her away," Sonya says.

"Everyone put your hands up!" A voice says.

We all put up our hands and then turn towards the voice. There was a group. An older man and woman and three kids around our age.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Sonya asks. "Were just teenagers."

"Teenagers that are thieves," The older man says. "You have something that belongs to us. You actually have two things that we need and I might consider letting you go."

"Well what is it that you need that's important," I ask.

"The girl Brenda and the crown that you guys recently stole." The woman tells us.

I exchange looks with Alby and Newt. They nod their heads to tell me to give them the crown. I go grab the crown and hand it to them.

"Where's the girl?" The man says.

"She's missing," I say.

"Missing how?" the man says.

"She was here with us," Sonya starts explaining. "Someone came and used something on us that made us pass out or get knocked out. When we woke up they were gone."

"Alec," the guy our age says. "He's here."

"Who's here?" Alec asks.

"Jorge," the boy says.

"Bring him in," Alec says. "He will need an explanation of why we don't have Brenda."

The boy brings in a man and he looks around at all of us. Alec hands him the crown. He takes it.

"Did you guys see a girl named Brenda?" Jorge asks

"Yeah," Sonya says. "Like we told these guys she was with us and then we got knocked out and she was gone."

"So she was here," Jorge asks.

"Yes," Sonya says.

"Which one of you found her?" Jorge asks.

"Minho did," Sonya says.

"Who's Minho?" Jorge asks.

"I am," I say.

"Follow me," Jorge says. Jorge walks out the door with the crown in hand. I follow him and then we stop when were a little ways from the house. "How exactly did you find her?"

"I was running away when I stole the crown. I ended up finding a house that's high up on a cliff in the middle of the forest. When I climbed it she was in there. She said her mom never let her out of the house. She was raised in the house her whole life." I explain. "Why is she so important to you?"

"I'm sure you heard the story of the missing little girl," Jorge says. "This town's only person that has ever gone missing."

"Yeah," I say "They say that she must be dead by now? Why?"

"Because," Jorge says. "That girl is still alive. That girl is Brenda."

I stood there in shock. "I don't believe you."

"You said she was up there alone in the house and her mom never let her leave?" Jorge asks.

"Yeah," I say. "That's what she told me."

"She's lived there her whole life. She was kidnapped when she was little. Why do you think that her mom never let her out?" Jorge explains. "It's probably because her "mom" is the one who kidnapped her and told her she was her mom. It's important that you tell us where she went."

"We've told you that we don't know where she went," I explained.

"Then you're going to help us find her," Jorge explained.

"Why should we help you? How do you even know her?" I ask.

"You should help me because you and your friends know her. I know her because I'm her uncle." Jorge explains.

Brenda's POV

I wake up and I'm alone in my room. I get up and look around. I remember what happened. We were shot at and knocked out. How did I end up back here? I walk over to the door and open it.

"I see you're awake," My mom says.

"What happened?"

"I was heading back to the house when I seen these horrible people taking you away and you were knocked out," My mom explains. "I did the right thing and found the nearest thing I could use to beat them up and I got you and brought you safely back here. I suppose those friends of yours didn't do a good job protecting you. I told you this house is the safest place for you."

"My friends were all knocked out too," I tell her. "They can't protect me while they're knocked out too."

"They are too dangerous," My mom explains.

"You can't keep me here forever," I explained. "I've seen the world it's not as bad as you think it is."

"I am your mother," She says. "You will do as I say and you will go wherever I want you to go. Now pack your things… we are moving."

"No!" I protest. "You can't move now. I've lived here my whole life and my friends."

"You're dangerous friends are the problem," My mother explains. "They can come back and then your life will be in danger. We are going to go live with your uncle."

"You told me my uncle was dead." I say.

"I said one of your uncles is dead," My mother explains.

"You only had a brother mom," I say.

"The one on your father's side," My mom explains.

"My father is dead and you told me that his side of the family does not want anything to do with you and you've never told me why."

"They think I'm crazy." My mom says.

"Then why would my uncle help us?"

"These people have already been bad for you. Stop asking these ridiculous questions and get packing. He will be here in an hour."

I go to my room and sit there and look around. I have to get out of here.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back. This is the last chapter. I want to write some Saunbis and I want to get a couple from shadowhunters to grow.**

Brenda's POV

I continue packing my stuff until I run out of boxes. I sit there and think of a way out. I tried opening the windows but they were sealed shut. There were bars around the windows so breaking them was not an option.

"Brenda," My mom says opening the door. "Are you finished packing?"

"Yes," I say looking around and seeing nothing left in my room.

"You can start bringing out the boxes because your uncles here to pick them up," My mom says leaving.

I take some boxes and walk out into the living room. I see a man standing there. I've never seen him before in my life.

"Hello Brenda," He smiled.

"Hello," I say. "Uncle…"

"Janson," He smiled. "Uncle Janson."

"You were my father's brother," I say. "Was he a good person?"

"Your father is a really bad topic to talk about right now," Uncle Janson says. "Still pretty upset about his death."

"He's not a topic, he's a person, and he died 18 years ago."

"We should be getting your stuff put in the car not ask your uncle questions," My mother explains.

"How about the two of you explain to me why I have to leave and why I'm never allowed to leave your side at all times."

"Because," My mother says. "Your father was killed by the horrible people and it's just not safe."

"I was out there for a while and it was perfectly fine," I drop the boxes and cross my arms. "Tell me why the picture of that missing girl looked a lot like me."

"Sometimes people look alike." My mom explains.

"I think your lying. I don't think you're even my mother."

She looks at me. "That's it. Janson, get her to the car and load up her things."

Janson grabs my hand and leads me to the car."

"Let me go!" I scream. "Why are you doing this?"

"Relax Brenda," Janson said opening the car door and makes me get into the car. "We're only doing this for your safety. You don't know it but your very special."

"How am I special?" I ask.

"Because people would do anything to get you in their possession to experiment," Janson says. "Ava and I are really doing you a favor."

"She's not really my mom and you're not really my uncle!" I shout.

"How could you tell?" Janson asks. "Was it the fact that we don't look anything like you or the fact that we didn't want anyone to find you?"

"Both," I say.

Janson put handcuffs on my wrists and on the handle above the seat I was sitting in. He locked all of the doors and headed back to the house to pack up my things.

Minho's POV

"I thought Jorge told you to wait for him to call us with a plan," Newt says. "Not go out on a rescue mission without him."

"You heard him," I explain. "He said it could take time to come up with a plan to find her and save her. We don't have time."

"What about the part where we need to locate her," Alby said. "Do you have a plan for that genius?"

"No," I say. "But I have a feeling I know where she is."

"That is so helpful," Alby crosses his arms. "I'm not letting you go try to find someone just because you have a feeling about where they are."

"Yeah," I said packing a bag and putting it over my shoulder. "Luckily for you and I, I didn't ask for your permission."

"You don't even have a plan," Alby stands in front of a door. "You barely even know this girl."

"I don't care," I say. "I'm going to find her. I don't need your help doing it either."

"You can't possibly go by yourself," Alby says.

"I can and I will." I walk out the door and head to the house where I found Brenda.

I get to the house and see a truck with a trailer and a car in the driveway. I look and see someone in the car. I realize it's Brenda and she's handcuffed. She looks out the window and spots me. I walk over and try to open the door. It was locked. I look around until I hear people talking. I bend down and hide behind the car. A guy walks over and puts boxes in the trailer. When he goes back inside I go back to the side where Brenda was. She looks back at me and looks relieved.

I look around and find a stick. I look at her and tell her to cover her face. I broke the window of the seat she was sitting in. She looks up and smiles.

"Thank goodness you're here," She says. "My mom is..."

"Isn't really your mom," I interrupt.

"How did you know?" She asks.

"Because," Your uncle came to us after we woke up and explained everything. You're the missing girl that those stories are about."

"You have to get me out of here."

"I grab a hold of the bar that her handcuffs were attached to and then pull it until it comes out. I grab her and pull her out of the window. I let her down as soon as someone starts yelling."

"Let her go!" A man's voice said.

I hear gun shots and we start running into the woods. A bullet hits my arm. We continue to run until I find a little cave. I get in and pull her in with me. We sit in the dark corner and become as silent as possible.

"I can't believe we left her alone and let her escape," A woman says.

"I can't believe you even left her alone that long so she could run away the first time," a man says.

"It's not my fault you called me in for an emergency meeting Janson," She says. "I had the door locked. I didn't know some crazy teenage boy was going to get in and make her want to go see the world all of a sudden."

"Who was that kid anyway," Janson says.

"It's some boy that she met," the woman says. "He's caused her to question us and now our whole plan is ruined. We need her. We need to experiment on her and figure out how to get her healing powers that she has."

"She doesn't know about them or how to use them." Janson says. "I doubt it won't be long before she does if that dumb uncle of hers finds her first."

"Then we better find those kids before he does," the women said. "Get in the car."

We wait for them to head back and then start running through the woods. We hear a car and then someone shouting. I hear gun shots and then a sharp pain hits my arm and I trip and fall.

"Minho get up!" Brenda says trying to help me up. "We can make it to your friends."

"Stop right there," Janson and the lady booth show up with guns pointed at me. I put my hands up as one of them pulls Brenda along and one of them drags me with them. When we get back to the house they lock me up in chains.

"You have to help him!" Brenda said. "He's hurt. He's going to bleed to death."

"We're not going to help him. He's a thief. He means nothing." The lady says.

"Please," Brenda says. "He's my friend I have to help him."

"Maybe we should let her Ava," Janson says. "Maybe she can learn her power."

"You can heal him if you figure out how. But he stays here so he can't follow us or find out how to find us."

Ava and Janson leave. Brenda gets down on her knees and sits next to me. "Minho," she says. "I need to get you out of here."

"I need you to leave," Minho says. "If you don't they could do experiments on you and you could suffer for the rest of your life. If you leave now you can find your real uncle and your real family. You can be happy and have a life."

"But I can't without you Minho," Brenda says. "I love you." Brenda leans in and kisses me. I kiss back for a minute. I feel the pain in my arm and start to go away. Brenda pulls away. "Minho, your arm is healing."

I look at my arm. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know," Brenda says. "I guess they knew my power was healing but I don't know how I used it."

"You need to run Brenda," I say. "It's the only way."

"No it's not," I say. She runs into her room and comes back with a paper clip. She unfolds it and sticks it into the keyhole of the lock. Eventually the chains unlock. "We can sneak out the back."

I get up and follow her. We sneak out and start running through the woods. We stop when we get to the river. I run across. Brenda comes across after me and runs into me. I put my arms around her for a second and then grab her hand we continue running.

"Stop right there!" A voice shouts. We stop and see a group of people coming towards us. Once they surround us I see some of my friends. I see a guy that looks Hispanic and he looks over at Brenda.

"Brenda," He says. "I've been looking for you. I knew that I shouldn't give up even though your father has."

"Who are you?" Brenda says.

"I'm Jorge," Jorge says. "I'm your family."

Brenda looks at him and then she walks over and hugs him. He hugs her back. "Let's go guys."

**After they get to town**

Brenda's POV

"Thanks for sitting down and letting me ask you questions," The police officer says. "We will search for these two people."

"Thanks," I say.

I go out and meet Jorge and Minho. Minho gave the crown to Jorge. I walk over and smile at Minho. Minho smiles back. He hugs me and we leave the building. We walk down the street to the hotel that Jorge has. Jorge decided that it was a good idea to move back here and live with me. My father decided it was best that he stays where he is. Jorge thinks that he should be here because I was his daughter. I hold hands with Minho and we follow Jorge. Finally I feel like I belong somewhere. I can see the world for myself.

**Sorry this is rushed. I felt like this could be the last chapter. I will write more stories that are better but I wanted to get the older ones out of the way and finished.**


End file.
